


It's a Dog's World

by Destiny_in_the_Stars



Category: Coco (2017), Survivors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dogs, Dog Abandonment, Dogs cause why not?, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hector is too much of a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 13:04:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14934788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiny_in_the_Stars/pseuds/Destiny_in_the_Stars
Summary: This happened. Coco thrown into a Survivors AU





	It's a Dog's World

The bundle of cinnamon-brown fur was curled up in a tight ball. His ears flicked in interest, hearing a door clicking open then closing again. The medium-sized dog got up and shook out his fur, bounding up to the door with his tail wagging back and forth.   
  
  
  
"Kevin?" He barked.   
  
  
  
No answer.   
  
  
  
The dog's lips curled into a sort of form of frown.   
  
  
  
"... I'll wait here then," he sighed.   
  
  
  
One day turned into another and another.   
  
  
  
He was running out of food.   
  
  
  
The Chow Chow breed had no choice but to find other sources to eat. He paced back and forth, eyes flickering to the long stick which his longpaw used to leave the house.   
  
  
  
Just how was he going to do this?   
  
  
  
He ran into the door and slammed into it, but that didn't work. Maybe the stick could help? Standing up on two legs, he used his front paws to push down on the long stick and he heard the door click.   
  
  
  
He was free.   
  
  
  
With an excited bark, he ran out. New scents. But then he saw the abandoned loudcages.   
  
  
  
"What happened?" The dog frowned and started walking around, trying to find some other dog.   
  
  
  
A Food House.   
  
  
  
He had to try.   
  
  
  
The purebred canine bounded along until he saw the Food House that his owner, Kevin, liked. He wagged his tail and went in its direction when something barreled into him.   
  
  
  
Yelping, the Chow Chow turned to see a taller dog, a Fierce Dog, growling at him. Startled, the smaller breed rolled onto his back into a submissive position, tail curling.   
  
  
  
"Who are you?" The Fierce Dog barked, his tan coat glinting against the light of the sun.   
  
  
  
"Vaya, it's alright! I'm Hector," the smaller dog answered.   
  
  
  
After a moment, the Fierce Dog backed down, head cocked to one side.   
  
  
  
"It's Ernesto. Where's your longpaw?"   
  
  
  
"I- I don't know," Hector sighed, ears dropping. He hadn't seen Kevin properly for some time, even now didn't change that fact.   
  
  
  
Ernesto tilted his head again then smiled.   
  
  
  
“We should form a pack,” the Fierce Dog answered.   
  
  
  
Hector’s tail started wagging. He didn’t mind having a pack-mate, a dog-brother.   
  
  
  
“I’d love to join you!”   
  
  
  
“Good, good. Come on then.”   
  
  
  
The two canines were searching for food in the back of the Trap House. Hector had his nose buried beneath a pile of trash while Ernesto rummaged inside the dumpster.  

  
  


A sudden low snarling caught their attention. 

  
  


Ernesto started barking furiously, his ears flat against his head. He circled around the new opponent, a sharpclaw, hackles raised. 

  
  


“Now what’s an old-“ he yelped when claws struck him across the face. 

  
  


Hector backed up, his fur bristling at the scene. He whimpered a bit before letting out a low snarl when he saw Ernesto get hit. The dog lunged and bared his teeth at the sharpclaw which hissed at him. 

  
  


“What do you think you’re doing, idiota?” Ernesto growled. 

  
  


Teeth and claw flew at each other, but Hector was no fighting dog. He whined, thrashing, when the old sharpclaw dug its claws into his back. 

  
  


“Ay!” Ernesto cursed before ramming into Hector, pulling the mangy animal off of his new pack-mate. 

  
  


Panting heavily, Hector collapsed, blood trickling down his fur. It hurt. 

  
  


Pain, blood, black. 

  
  


“Hector! Hector!” 

  
  


He jolted awake, scrambling onto his paws. “Ay, what happened?” 

  
  


“You got scratched. They’ll only get worse if you don’t heal them.” 

  
  


Tongue lolled out, Hector nodded. 

  
  


“Come on, amigo, let’s find somewhere to sleep.” 

  
  


The two had formed a pack. 

  
  


And it was a dog’s world now. 


End file.
